


Case of the missing boxers!

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Smut, just a load of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this from the pic of Liam in his sweats with no boxers and also his tweets about the missing boxers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Case of the missing boxers!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from the pic of Liam in his sweats with no boxers and also his tweets about the missing boxers.

"Babe, have you seen my boxers?" I hear Liam ask.

"Last place I saw them was outside hanging off the railing." I say back to him.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and out the back door.

"They're not here." He says to me.

"Well I don't know. Tweet about it."  
I advise him.

I see him pulling his phone out and typing out a message.

"Apparently one of the fans got in and took them. Management is gonna handle it."  
He says to me.

"Well put on a pair of sweats until the first load is done. I have a couple of your boxers in the dryer." I tell him.

He walks to me and gives me a peck on the lips, "you're amazing."

"Yeah I know." I say smiling.

I continue to sort through the laundry, separating the whites from the darks and putting them in two separate baskets.

I hear Liam walk back down and I look up seeing that he rolled his sweats and pulled them down a bit where I can see his pubic hair.

I get turned on by just that, but I ignore it and continue my task.

He walks outside once again, looking around to make sure they didn't fall off and are just on the ground.

He comes back in with no avail of them being out there.

"Your fans are insane." I say to him.

"Says the girl who used to be one" he retorts.

"Yeah, but I would never steal your clothing from outside." I remind him.

"True, you weren't THAT insane." He says.

"Bingo" I say getting up and walking to the laundry room with and basket full of whites, with Liam behind me.

"I like the fact that you wasn't that insane." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"So am I! So any news from management?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently the girl had them, but they weren't in her purse..." He starts off.

"Where were they?" I asked.

"On her, under her skirt. After that I didn't want them back." He explains.

"Gross. I don't even do that. I just take your t-shirts whenever I miss you while you're on tour." I say to him.

"Yeah I know and when I get home you're in one if them and you're irresistible." He whispers in my ear.

I shiver and walk out of his grasp back to the living room area.

Liam is close behind trying to catch me.

"C'mere you" he shouts at me.

"Never!" I yell back, giggling until I reached the other basket.

I pick up the basket and turn around and run into Liam.

"C'mon Liam! I gotta finish our laundry. You've been on tour for 5 months, so I still have to go through that." I remind him.

"It can wait. I wanna spend time with my girl. I go back on tour in 2 months and I'll be doing promos for one of those months." He reminds me.

"Yeah I know, Li. But it will take me at least all this week to finish your tour clothes." I say to him.

"Take a break. I'll help you after it." He pleads.

"Fine, let me switch the clothes in the washer to the dryer so when we're done you'll have a fresh pair of boxers." I say to him walking back to the laundry room.

I drop the basket and put the clothes in the washer in the dryer, but as I put the last of the load in the washer I feel a slap on my ass.

"Really?!" I question standing back up and closing the dryer door.

"Couldn't resist." He says with a smirk.

I start the dryer and head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Apple juice and a cup to pour it in.

I reach for a cup in the cupboard when I feel a hand grope my ass.

I just ignore it and pour the apple juice in the glass.

I feel Liam's hand move to the front of the shorts sticking a hand in them.

"You're wet. Is it because of me?" He asks.

"No it's because of Harry. I mean have you seen the dude, those curls are magnetic." I say sarcastically.

"Haha. Liar" he accuses me.

"Well you asked." I remind him.

"Stupid question, huh?" He says.

"Yeah" I agree taking a sip of my apple juice.

He strokes his fingers through my folds and I let a moan go.

"Does that feel good, babe?" He asks.

"Sooo good. Need more." I tell him.

"Okay babe. I'll make you feel real good here soon." He says, removing his hand.

I control my breathing and take another sip of my drink.

I know Liam is still behind me because he's massaging my ass.

I let out another moan while taking a sip of my juice again.

"Does that feel nice?" He asks.

I nod my head and he moves his hands up to my lower back.

He massages my lower back and I moan again.

He continues to move his hands up my body until he reaches my shoulders.

I finish my juice and turn around a face him, "thanks for the massage, it helped."

"I'm not done with you." He says and crashes his lips to mine.

I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms under my ass and lifts me up.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks over to the kitchen table setting me down.

I break the kiss before asking, "is this part of my break?"

"It is your break." He tells me.

I nod my head and pull him in for another kiss.

He breaks it off and starts kissing my jawline then my neck, taking no time to find my sweet spot.

I moan and he lifts my shirt off me. I do the same to him before we go back kissing.

He unclasps my bra and starts massaging my breasts.

I moan at the feeling and start to pull down his sweats knowing he doesn't have boxers on.

He removes my shorts and panties in one quick move before lining up to me.

"Let's break a table" he says.

I laugh and put my head on his shoulder.

He slowly inserts himself in me before he starts kissing me.

"M-move" I tell him.

He nods pulling out to where the tip is only in before slamming right back into me.

I lay down on the coffee table not hearing the door open.

"Hey Li, you forgot your - holy shit! I didn't mean to interrupt." It's a Cheshire accent which only meant that it was Harry.

I moan as Liam is still slamming into me.

"It's okay, Harry. Just taking a break from laundry." Liam explains calmly.

"F-FUCK LI! RIGHT THERE!" I moan out getting Liam's attention.

"Babe do you want Harry to join us?" He asks.

"Oh god!" I moan as he hits that same spot again.

"I'll take that as a yes" Liam says.

I don't see Harry taking off his clothes and walking towards us.

"Li, lift her up and keep her there for a bit." Harry commands.

I feel Liam lift me up and has stopped moving.

I feel something at my pussy before pushing in.

"Shit!" I scream in pain.

"It's okay babe, you can take it." I hear Liam soothing me.

I nod my head as both of them start moving, setting a rhythm.

I let out moan after moan, feeling my orgasm in the pit of my stomach.

"Li, I'm close" I moan out.

"Don't cum yet." He demands.

I nod my head and it falls back when one of them hit my spot again.

"Oh god, Li! She's fucking tight as hell!" Harry groans.

"Yeah I know. It's because we haven't fucked in almost 5 months" Liam explains.

"Fuck! I can't hold it any longer!" I moan out.

"It's okay babe let it go!" Liam says.

With that my orgasm rips through me and I let out a list of profanities and Liam's name.

They are still going and I'm starting to feel over sensitive.

"Li I can't go again." I scream.

"Yeah you can, I know you can." He says both of them speeding up their pace and slamming into my g-spot each time.

I feel another orgasm approaching and it's approaching fast.

"C'mon Li! Give me all you got" I moan out.

Both of them are going at an impossibly fast pace trying to reach their orgasms.

"Oh god! I'm gonna cum soon!" I scream out.

"C'mon babe you can do it!" Liam coos.

Not too long after I get my second orgasm ripped out of me.

I accidentally clench around both Harry and Liam.

Harry quickly pulls out all the way but then pushes his cock into my ass making me feel a shitload more pain.

"DAMNIT!" I scream out as they are continuing to thrust into me.

I can feel my third orgasm coming an Liam knows it too so he starts going faster and so does Harry.

"Lili I'm close again!" I moan out.

He nods and starts to run my clit while Harry is massaging my ass.

This is way to much pleasure for me so I release again clenching both of them.

"Oh god! Do that again, baby!" Liam groans.

I do it again even though I feel another orgasm.

It doesn't take long before I'm cumming for the final time as Harry releases his load in my ass and Liam lets his seed go deep inside me.

I fall back onto Harry as Liam falls onto me.

He thrusts a little more to make sure his seed stays in as Harry slowly and painfully pulls out of me.

I wince at the pain, but it's soon forgotten as Liam pulls out of me.

"Had to make sure they stay in there." He tells me pulling up his sweats.

I laugh as I try to get my clothes back on, but then wince at the pain that is now in my ass.

"You okay?" I hear Harry ask.

"Yeah just some pain. Nothing that some pain medicine can take care of." I say slipping my shirt on, see it's the only thing left to put on.

"Okay. Oh and Liam, you forgot your laptop on the bus. Good thing Paul saw it." Harry says pointing to the laptop that was now located on the side table by the door.

"Oh, thanks Harry" he returns with a smile.

"No biggie, just don't forget it next time, yeah?" Harry asks.

"Yeah I got it." Liam replies back.

I walk back to the laundry room and remove the clothes from the dryer and hand Liam a pair of boxers.

"Thanks, babe." He tells me.

Harry has already left and I continue on with laundry having to take some pain medicine to relieve the pain in my ass.

"I love you" Liam says to me.

"I love you too. Now can we cuddle?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll fold the laundry for you." He offers.

I nod my head and we head back to the living room where Liam sits down as I take a seat next to him and curl up to him.

He gives me a kiss on the head before saying, "we broke the table"

"I figured" I retort.

We just laugh and continue watching tv and doing laundry.


End file.
